1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular display apparatus for displaying an acceleration generated on a vehicle, i.e., an acceleration applied to a vehicle, on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed vehicular display apparatus for displaying an acceleration generated on a vehicle on a display unit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-265800 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2005-265800A”) discloses a vehicular display apparatus which displays an acceleration generated in two directions, i.e., longitudinal and transverse directions, of a vehicle and detected by an acceleration sensor, together with their directions, on a display unit (FIG. 4 of JP2005-265800A). The disclosed display apparatus calls driver's attention with a buzzer sound if the magnitude of the detected acceleration exceeds a threshold value ([0031] of JP2005-265800A).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-281662 (hereinafter referred to as “JP1999-281662A”) discloses a vehicular display apparatus which displays the magnitude of an acceleration detected by an acceleration sensor as a bar graph on a display unit, and, if the magnitude of the detected acceleration is equal to or greater than a threshold value (reference value), displays the magnitude in a red display area of the bar graph, displays a warning message, or outputs a speech message to call the driver's attention ([0015] of JP1999-281662A).